1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a system and method for selectively de-scrambling media signals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for using metadata to de-scramble a media signal in order to decrease the media signal's censorship level corresponding to control settings.
2. Description of the Related Art
The public has debated the issue of content censorship for many years. The debate typically challenges first amendment rights (e.g. free speech) against a moral obligation as to what is considered “appropriate” for various age groups. The Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) developed a rating system for motion pictures which provides parental guidance as well as viewing audience regulation. For example, a parent may decide to allow their child to attend a “G” rated movie, but not allow their child to attend a “PG” rated movie. In another example, a movie theater is regulated to not admit a person under the age of 17 into an “R” rated movie unless accompanied by an adult. The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has recently developed a similar rating system for television programs. The television rating system has six ratings which range from TV-Y (suitable for everyone) to TV-MA (suitable for mature audiences).
Content providers in the television industry are starting to accept the television rating system and are providing content with particular ratings. Content providers, however, typically provide content type based upon the content provider's viewing audience. For example, a content provider understands that young children are watching television during morning hours and the content providers provide some content in the morning suitable for children (i.e. a children's program). This approach provides a certain level of censorship in that it is unlikely that a television station shows a program that is rated “TV-MA” in the morning. A challenge found, however, is for content providers to identify and provide content with an acceptable censorship level during times when the content provider's viewing audience encompasses a wider range of viewers, such as in the afternoon or evening.
In addition, some viewers may wish to view uncensored content during the day. For example, a viewer may not have children and may wish to view uncensored content at any time. A challenge found, however, is that content providers censor content at a higher level during the day due to the content provider's daytime viewing audience.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for providing a viewer the ability to adjust a content's censorship level based upon the viewer's preferences.